Dreamer
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: A songfic to the Ozzy Osbourne song Dreamer. A battle came and gone as Kouga looked back on the bloodsoaked land he called home. Somewhat of a KougaXKagome. Please R+R. No flames...


Yet another song fic by me...I just LOVE song fics! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Ozzy's song 'Dreamer' Wish I did, though...both rule all....hehehe

****

"Dreamer"

~Ozzy Osbourne~  


****

[Gazing through the window at the world outside  
Wondering will mother earth survive  
Hoping that mankind will stop abusing her sometime]

With eyes so full of hurt, he looked to his side, the human next to him with a bit of blood wandering down tired lips. With a gentle sigh, he turned to look in front of him, the chaos encasing him.

"I didn't want it to end this way..." He spoke in a whisper, almost a whimper. The human turned to him, placing a hand on his furred shoulder.

"Kouga, there was nothing you could have done to stop this. I mean, it was fate that you and her would clash." Words that attempted to comfort him only made him realize what he had done. He looked around him. Elderly trees carelessly thrown aside, lying on their back. Blood seeping into the all knowing soil. The sky, a crimson red. His eyes winced, hating to see his world like this.

"I appreciate your words, Kagome, but there is no denying this." He sighed, leaning his back against a fallen tree. "It's my fault. I destroyed this beautiful place I called...home." Thoughts wandering through his saddened mind, _No more chaos...No more pain...Let it all rest...No more blood can be spilt on Her soil...This Earth...My home._

  
**[After all there's only just the two of us  
And here we are still fighting for our lives  
Watching all of history repeat itself  
Time after time]**  


"Thanks for helping me back there, Kagome." He smiled weakly, watching the human girl tend to his wounds. Her raven hair sat on her shoulders, a hint of blood soaked in. It was a hectic battle, and she showed no fear, displaying the soul of a wolf, like his own.

She laughed briefly, looking up to him. "Don't mention it." She finished wrapping his wounds in tatter remains of her uniform sleeves, leaving her sleeveless, though she smiled through it. "So, the rest of your pack...?"

"Gone." He muttered a solemn word. "Where's the muttface and your group?"

Silence for a short while. From out of the awkward, tensioned silence, a few words were produced. "Off fighting Naraku. I said I'd meet up with them." 

He seemed to smile at her. "You remind me so much of my mother..." This shocked the girl a bit, but Kouga explained. "My mother was stubborn and strong. She loved pissing everybody off with her attitude and rebelliousness." He grinned, looking over to her. "Yeah, she looked a little like you two. Auburn hair, gentle, green eyes. But, she left me alone, like we are now." He sighed deeply, the painful memories digging talons of hurt into his heart. "Well, I'm alone again."

She placed a gentle hand upon his cheek, feeling the moisture of forlorn tears. "Kouga, you'll never be alone...."

_I know now, that I'm not...._

  
**[I'm just a dreamer  
I dream my life away  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who dreams of better days]**

"Kagome, when I was younger, I often dreamed of what my life would become..." The girl peered on with interest, a grin on her face.  
She nodded her head, and the wolf demon began his story, and she listened attentively.  
"When I was a pup, my mother told me how horrible the world was. She told me stories of how her and my father had a hard time surviving in this world full of merciless demons who loved the fresh taste of blood. I believed her, and I feared them, sometimes forgetting that I, myself, was a demon, but my mother shrugged it off, saying I would never grow up to live off blood." He paused, laughing a bit. "She would always say, 'Those demons were naughty little demons and got spanked by their mother. You'll never be a naughty little demon.' and I never acted up, being afraid that I would turn out like them."

Kagome's eyes filled with horror, hearing about those blood thirsty monsters that terrorized Kouga's thoughts. Imagining a poor wolf child with ebony hair in a messy ponytail clinging to his mother, she looked back up to Kouga.

"Soon, my mother grew ill, growing very pale and weak. With all my siblings older, they ran off with their mates. But I, on the other hand, stayed with her. I was only about 12 at this point, being the runt of the litter. I stayed by her side, and she would tell me, 'My son, Kouga, you must change the world and rid it of these monsters.' She said it with such compassion, such feeling, that I could only nod my head, wanting to do anything to make her wish come true. So, I formed my own pack and we ran around, trying to defend our area.

"It was working well. We kept all the demons away, until one day, one outran me and killed my mother. The one who ran past me was nothing but a flash of white, ashen hair, like the mutt face's. I held my mother close to me as the blood ran cold in my claws. She looked up at me, hunter eyes glimmering, and she spoke silent words, 'You did it, child. You protected the world and you changed it.' I only sobbed, denying these claims, but she insisted that I did make a difference in the world." As his words trailed off into the rising sun, Kagome could only let the tears roll down her cheeks.

She muttered, "Kouga..."

"I changed my life after that. I never looked back, hid all my feelings, and started my search for the Shikon no Tama, trying to ease the pain within. So, here I am now, amidst more blood and chaos." He looked around him, seeing all the bodies of the battle scarred wolves and fellow wolf demons. The school girl only sobbed, seeing the heart of the tamed beast.   


****

[I watch the sun go down like everyone of us  
I'm hoping that the dawn will bring a sign  
A better place for those 

Who will come after us ...   
This time]

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bore you." The wolf huffed, closing his eyes tightly, wanting to escape this bloodbath. The girl only shook her head, resting it against the wolf's shoulder.

"No...It's okay. You didn't bore me."

"Kagome, I just wish there was something more I could do, like my mother wanted me to. This world is too much..." He was silenced by a faint kiss on the cheek. He looked shocked to the grinning human.

"You did everything she wanted you to do, Kouga. You made her proud, and I bet she's smiling down upon you." Kouga wrapped his arms around her and laid his head in her lap, sighing deeply. Looking up into her eyes, he saw his mother.

The sun slowly peeked out behind the mountains, basking the torn valley with glorious light, the shone crimson because of the blood stained soil. The wolf and the human girl sat and watched the chaos simmer down to nothing more then an eerily peaceful sunrise. 

"Thank you for understanding, Kagome..."  
  
**[I'm just a dreamer  
I dream my life away oh yeah  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who dreams of better days]**  


_She's oblivious to my dreams, my fantasies, and to the reality that surrounds us. Yet, she seems to know exactly what she would say, what she would do. I could only wish for a better world here for all of us. The world she lives in...the way she talks about it, makes it sound perfect, like a utopia. A place where there's no fighting, no bloodshed, no hatred. The perfect world. To think, I tried to make this world like hers. _

"Kouga?" His thoughts were interrupted by the soft chiming of Kagome's voice. He looked up at her and nodded as she spoke. "This place is better because of you, and you don't need to worry about making your mother proud."

Blinking weary eyes, he smiled. "Yea, well...I wish you could have met her." _So many wasted dreams..._

  
**[Your higher power may be God or Jesus Christ  
It doesn't really matter much to me  
Without each others help there ain't no hope for us  
I'm living in a dream of fantasy  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah]**  


She whispered his name again, and he responded with the same nod. His rested on her skirt and she played with strands of loose hair on his head. 

"Whatever higher power is up there...won't let all this blood go to waste. Look around you. So many bodies and carnage...It won't go to waste. Something better will happen."

With a bit of anger in his voice, the youkai responded. "This higher power you speak of...I care not for it. It hasn't helped me in this lifetime, nor will it help me later on. It's nothing, Kagome! There is no one out there to help us."

Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and smiled. "Shhhh....You need whatever strength you have."

_Did she just do what I think she did? But, I thought she loved the muttface...This is a dream...I know it...Maybe there is something up there....Something..._

  
**[If only we could all just find serenity  
It would be nice if we could live as one  
When will all this anger, hate and bigotry ...   
Be gone?]**

The sun rose gently, its slight cascading down the mountains and finishing the painted portrait. The demon still lay in the human's lap, and she still comforted him. He could not move without feeling shocks of pain, so he lay still, still enough to notice how beautiful she was in the radiant sunlight. 

_She's lovely..._He thought, closing his eyes, seeing visions of her. _She can be what the world needs, a heavenly light that can only be provided by her smile..._He was lost in thought, his utopia right before his very eyes. The goddess that would save his world, the goddess with the raven hair and jade eyes. 

Seeing that he was asleep, she admired him. She had never seen him like this, actually acting human, having dreams and hopes. "I never knew you, Kouga, not as well as I wanted to. You always seemed so cold, so heartless, but now..." She smiled, faint tears cascading down silken cheeks. "I see what you are...."

  
**[I'm just a dreamer  
I dream my life away  
Today  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who dreams of better days  
Okay  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who's searching for the way  
Today  
I'm just a dreamer  
Dreaming my life away  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah]**  


"You're just a hopeless dream, dreaming your life away, dreaming of better days." She whispered softly. "You're something more then what you are, Kouga. You're neither a demon, nor a human. You're neither strong, nor weak, right, nor wrong." Kagome ran a hand across his cheek, still reeking of blood. "You're Kouga, the dreamer who did make a difference in the world...."


End file.
